Makers of Sin
by WorldTyrant
Summary: A story of what happens to the homunculi when given another chance. Okay, I wrote this like two years ago, so if you don't mind a sloppy style, the be my guest and read it.
1. prologue

_Okay, I'm going to try something that has never been done before_

_to my knowledge. I'm going to attempt a crossover between Full metal alchemist and_

_teen titans. If you don't like the crossover, read it anyway. You may like the way I plan_

_on doing this. Also, there will be no Alphonse or Winry, and only a slight reference_

_to Edward._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, or teen titans.I do howerver, own the character _ Sin_. You'll fing out who he is later.I will not write this again._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_prologue_

_Seven humanoid beings stood before a gate riddled with eyes. These beings were_

_ghosts of sins incarnate. The sins names are Lust, Greed,Gluttony,Pride,Sloth,Wrath,_

_and Envy. The gate spoke with voice of the ages."You all were given a chance to change_

_your ways. Instead, you listened to the reasoning of a foolish woman. Because you were_

_given a chance here, I shall give a chance in another world. But, if you do not change_

_your ways, you will not cease to exist, but will be damned to everlasting torment."The_

_seven spectral figures nodded." And one more thing.For your punishment of sins commited, you will meld into one being." The gate opened, and the seven figures were_

_dragged into the gate.As the figures were being jetted through the portal, their bodies_

_began to tingle. Pride gasped," What is this?!" They gegan disolving.When they were _

_completly dissolved,the clumps of matter joined together.A new form was created in_

_it's stead. The doors opened, and the figure was faliing straight into a gaint T._


	2. The Sins Incarnate

Chapter 1: A new face

A figure was falling toward the building. It's eyes were unafraid of it's fate. BAM.

Raven awoke with a start. Just then, a sound was over head, as if something fell from the sky onto the roof. Hard. Raven put on her cloak.As she did, she felt a weird presence

like she had never felt before. It wasn't human,animal, or machine. When she came out

of the room,she saw the other titan's walking toward the roof.She hurried to catch up.

When they got to the roof level, they all gaped. A crater the size of a car was on the roof.

In the middle was a bloody heap of flesh. Starfire hid her face in Robin's shoulder. The

blob stood up. It appeared to be a male. It's head was busted open. Bones were protruding every-where.Blood covered him. But they were really shocked when the skull

healed itself,the protruding bones were realigned, and the blood went back into the body.

When the figure turned around,and the titans saw the most handsome teen they had

ever seen. He appeared shocked by their presense.He said something in German, but the titans couldn't understand what he was saying. Raven could understand him,

however, and and asked him in German if he spoke English.The figure then said in flawless English," I'm sorry, but can you please tell me where I am?" Robin looked

shocked, but qiukly recovered," Your in Jump City." The teen nodded in acknowledgment.

" Thank you. Umm, would you happen to be the teen titans? A friend of mine kind of asked me to join you.Not right away of course." Beast boy,Cyborg,Starfire,and Raven

looked at The boy wonder expectantly. " What is your name?" The teen simply

replied," Sin." While Robin and Sin were talking, Raven noticed a mark on the side of

neck. She also felt that this teen wasn't human. Finally,she couldn't resist asking,

"What is that mark on your neck?" The boy answered," The ouroboros tatoo."Raven

went a step further," I'm sorry for so many questions, but, what are you?" The boy

smirked,"So you can sense it huh. Do you know what a homunculus is?" Raven

stood their shocked.She could only nod.The others looked puzzeled. Beast boy

asked," Raven, what is a 'homunculus?"Raven said,"Come inside. It's in one of my

books". Sin asked Robin," May I come in?" Robin smiled one of his winning smiles.

"Sure.Raven said come in, didn't she. Besides, we have some questions for you.Sin

nodded, and followed Robin down a flight of stairs to the common room.

When they arrived, Raven was walking to the common room with a huge

ancient looking book. " This book says," Homunculus were discovered by the alchemist

Parcelsus,or at least the concept. The theory states that homunculi are created by amassing the elements of a human equal to the desired height,age,sex,and features,

along with skin particles,teeth,or hair to give the homunculus the desired DNA.The

homunculus usually takes after a trait it is named after.If it is named after a person,

it will not react, but remain as a vegetable.Sample traits are, Peace,Love,Lust,Greed,

ect. Usually has a special power. Howerver,this theory has never been proven."

With that, Raven closed the book." That's all this book contains on homunculi.That

means that you can't possibly be a homunculus." Sin smiled,"Wrong. It says that it

was never proven,but only in this dimension." Cyborg looked questionly," Another

dimension? Is that even possible?" Sin nodded," Yes, but normal people can't go

to different dimesions. Even I didn't go willingly. In my world,there is a gate that can

only be accesed by powerful alchemist. That gate connects to all the worlds. I was

born of the gate seven different times. You see, I'm the seven deadly sins incarnate.

You know sloth,lust,greed,pride,wrath,gluttony,and envy. On the other side of the gate

they were all killed, but,we homunculi are very hard to kill. Only alchemist can kill us.

Anyway, on the other side of the gate, I was split seven different ways. I had seven

different personalities. I was seven different people." The team had blank looks on their

faces. Sin sweat dropped. Finally, Starfire broke the silence," So new friend Sin,what are

your powers?" Sin thought for a minute,"Hmmm, well I can show you tomorrow. _Yawn_,

but I'm kind of tired now.Robin, may I spend the night here?" Robin's quizacal face came

into play," You have no where else to go?" " None." " Hmmm, alright, you can stay."

" Thank you very much." "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?" Sin answered truthfully,

" I only need about an hour's worth of sleep. So I can sleep any where." The titans said

good night, and left to their rooms

The next morning,the team woke to something that smelled wonderful.

Starfire was the first up. "OHHHH, friend Sin. It looks DELISCIOUS!" Sin appeared to be

appreciated. "Thank you Starfire." The table was covered with food. Thier were eggs,omeletes,meats of all kinds, an avocada breakfast salad, and all manner of breakfast foods that fall under the catagory srcumptious.Cyborg was up next. When he

saw the table he sorta squealed,and sorta sighed, I'm in heaven." Robin was next.

He saw all his favorite breakfast foods and looked at Cyborg and Starfire. They shook their heads and pointed at Sin." Hey Sin, how did you know all my favorite foods?"

Sin replied," I didn't, I just had a bunch of time on mine hands.So I decided to make

breakfast for you as my thanks for you letting me stay." Robin then said to Sin," For

sins incarnate, you don't seem to be such a bad guy." Sin merely shrugged."The

gate said there would be side affects, but I don't know what might trigger them."Robin

stared for a few seconds, the commenced to stuffing his face. Raven walked in and

smelled herbal tea.Raven looked at Sin.Sin saw this look and said guiltily,"I'm sorry,

but I brewed a pot for myself. I saw your name on the box, and I would have asked,

but you were asleep.I made enough for every one." Raven shrugged and said," It's

okay.Just as long as I get some." Sin smiled.Finally,Beast boy came in. When

he reached the kitchen, he said," Do I smell avacado salad?" Sin nodded," Yahoo!"

But before he could dig in, the alarm rang out." Awww man." Beast boy whined.

Robin ran to a computer terminal and annouced," Doctor Light is down town

robbing the bank again.Titans,Go. You come too,Sin. You can show us you powers."

Sin nodded.Cyborg said," Uhhh, Robin, Sin can't fit in the car. Thier's not enough room."

Sin replied," I guess I can show you one of my powers now." Sin's feet began to glow.

As the light made it's way up Sin's legs, they took on the form of talons. In seconds,

he became an eagle. The titans looked shocked to see such a familiar power.Sin

saw their looks and said telepathically,"_I can take on the form of any living thing,_

_including humans and animals."_ Whatever, let's go!"


	3. Sinful Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own the powers that Sin uses, except

that he has unlimited knowledge.These powers are owned by Hiromu Arakawa-sama.

Enjoy this next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:Sinful powers

_"Titans,GO!"shouted the titans leader_."Doctor Light is in the financial district."

Sin was way ahead. When he got there,Doctor Light was running out of the store.

" Stop right there." Dr.Light turned to expecting to see Robin.Instead,he saw a

handsome teenage boy."Who are you?" Sin was taken aback."Oh,I forgot,who was

I going to be again? Oh!Now I know.I'll be Lust." Sin held up his hand and pointed his

index finger.A long knife-like fingernail shot towards Dr.Light and pierced his shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!"screamed the injured doctor.Sin grinned evily.He then pointed his middle

finger at the doctor.A fingernail gouged into his other shoulder.At this exact moment,

the titans drove or flew up.They all gasped at the sight of an impaled Dr.Light."Hello

Robin,I was just waiting for you.You had better hurry and take him to the prison or

he'll bleed to death." When he said this,he winked at Robin.The boy wonder sighed

a relief.He was just messing with the doctor."He'll still be able to use his arms,won't

he?" Asked a frightened Starfire.Sin answered his friend." That depends on you.I

purposly missed his arm sockects.But just a twitch of my fingers,and I can cut off his arms." Starfire let out an,"Eeep!"and shook her head.Sin retracted his fingers and wiped

the blood off."You got lucky." The Dr.gulped,and nodded."Robin, can I talk to you,alone."

Robin looked puzzeled."Sure." The two walked over to where the others couldn't hear

them."Now,what was it you want to talk about?"Sin hesatated."Ummm,I probably need to

stay with you guys again tonight." The titan leader looked puzzeled."Okay,that shouldn't

be a problem,but why." "Weeeeell,for the next seven days,I'll transform into each of the

sins I represent.Tonight's transformation won't be as bad,since she was turning good when they killed her." "Wait a minute.HER?!?!" Sin looked as if he hadn't heard the out-

burst."Yes.A her.Tonight's form will be of Lust.She is veeeerrry beautiful,so don't let her

out.Any one who looks lustily,and not lovingly,she impales them.The power I used on

Dr.Light belonged to her.Just keep me in an eletrified forcefield or something.Her nails

are sharp enough to cut through any metal." Robin looked shocked at this new peice

of information.Sin spoke again,"Luckily,the worst one is on the seventh night.Good

luck." Sin trotted happily away,ready to take Dr.Light to jail with every one else.But

Robin looked worried._Nails sharp enough to cut through steel,ho boy,this going to be_

_a long night._thought Robin. " Come friend Robin." Robin smiled.He loved it when Starfire

said his name."Coming Starfire._Oh, how hard could it be to retain someone?_Needless to

say, he had Cyborg go back to the tower to fix a level 5 force field.

On the way home, they stopped for dinner at the local Chinese takeout place.

When they had gotten their food,they headed back to the tower."I hope that our friend cyborg like the chomien of pork."Said a certain red-headed tamaranean princess."Of

course he does,he'll eat anything with meat in it."said Beast boy.The others nodded in

agreement.Robin noticed that Sin's face was softening a bit,like a woman's._We had better hurry._thought Robin. When the titans arrived at Titan tower,Robin noticed that

Sin's hair was getting a little longer and a bit wavy. Robin kept quiet,but became increasingly worried.Cyborg saw that they were back,and more importantly,that they

food.Raven gave Cyborg his carton of noodles."What is it?"asked the,well,cyborg.

"It is Pork chomien,enjoy."said Raven,a little more drearily than usual."Friend Raven,

what is wrong?" "Nothing,it's nothing" At the exact moment she said that, Sin doubled

over.They all looked very alarmed.Robin came over and bent down."Sin,what's wrong?!"

Sin looked up weakly,"You had better hurry,she's almost here." All except Robin looked

puzzeled."Raven quick!Teleport Sin,me,you to the garage.Now!" Raven did what she was told.They appeared in the garage just in time."Help me put him on that circle.Raven

looked in Sin's eyes.They were red and evil."Raven,do it now!" Raven threw Sin's limp

body to the circle.In mid-flight,it turned into a woman.Robin slammed his hands onto the

button.After he did,there were two screams,one his,an the other was a woman's.He

looked at his calf muscle.There was a fingerlike knife stuck in his leg.He followed the finger to a disembodied hand.A woman's.He looked at the force-field.Inside he saw a

beautiful woman,if not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen,before him."So,

ugh,you're Lust." She nodded and said seductivly,"Yes.Your not so bad looking your-

self.Why don't let me out."The whole time of she said this,she was holding the stump

where her used to be.But her next stunt surprised him and Raven.Her hand grew back!

"How,how did you do that?asked Raven."Check your books."she said mockingly.Raven

glared,then remebered,"Oh,your a homunculus." "Duh.My hand grew back,remeber?"

Raven's eyes glared and she held up her hand.A ball of dark energy was at her finger-

tips."Then you'll grow back when I take off your hand again." "Raven,don't!"shouted

Robin.Raven did as she was told.But Lust was already the least favorite of the seven

sins to her.Robin took the dissolving knife-like finger from his leg and asked Raven to

heal his wound.While she did this,Robin got a good look at Lust.She had crimson red

eyes, long wavy black wavy hair, very slim waist,and attractive chest,and an ouroboros

tatoo at her collar bone. Her dress of choice was a reaveling ankle length dress that was

very tight.Her arms were covered by gloves with a single line going down to a dot on her

gloves._Very lustful_ thought Robin,who always noticed the obvious."See you in the morning,Lust." Lust looked shocked."You can't leave me by myself!" Robin smirked,

"Can and am." Lust was left there pouting.


	4. Lust

_For the next seven chapters,Sin will transform into one of the seven deadly_

_sins,or homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist.This chapter's transformation is obvious._

Chapter 3: Lust

Beast boy heard singing.Beautiful singing.At first he thought he was dreaming,

since he was sleeping.He felt drawn to it."_Come,free me.I will make your dreams free me.You'll see what I can a beautiful,disembodied voice,_

he followed the voice to the basement.What he saw took his breath away.A woman who

looked twentyish was sitting in a forcefield.Beckoning."Push that button,and I'll make your

dreams true."the woman said seductivly.Beast Boy's eyes widened.She was way to old for him.But he couldn't help but do as she said.He pushed the button.Silence.He turned to face to face Lust,and a searing pain was felt in his shoulders."AHHHHHH!Ow,it hurts."

Lust walked over to where he was and grinned evily."You shouldn't push buttons without

knowing what they do."she said mockingly.Lust readied her other hand to stab him in the

stomach,then stopped.She seemed to be in pain."Are you okay?"She looked at him,then

doubled over,now sweating profusly."You're lucky that day one was over. There was a small red flash,then Sin appeared.

"Ugh.Oh,one down,six to go."He turned his and saw Beast Boy holding his shoulder,

and looking very confused."Oh no.Beast Boy,did Lust do that to you?" He nodded,still in

daze.Sin ran over to Beast Boy and threw him over his shoulder."Oof.Careful dude!" "Sorry,but you may bleed to death.I'm not to kidding this time.Lust hit your artery."

"Lust?..." Beast Boy asked,then passed out from blood loss."Beast Boy!" He rushed

Beast boy to the infirmary as fast as he could.When they arrived, Sin put pressure

bandages on the changelings wounds.With that task complete, he rushed of to Raven's

room.

Raven awoke to continual banging on her door."Beast Boy,if this a trick,I'm going

to kill you in the worst way..."She finished mid-sentence.She was surprised to see Sin at

her door."Raven,come quick!"He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to the

infirmary."It's Beast Boy.His brachial artery's have been punctured.You need to heal him,

NOW!" Raven calmly walked over to the green boy's bed.Her her hand began glowing an

eerily white glow.A slight sizzling sound could be heard when she placed her hands on

Beast Boy's shoulder's."There,his artery's have been healed.Since it's two in the morning,I believe I deserve an with me to the kitchen.I need some

tea."The duo walked in silence towards the kitchen.As Raven began preparing water to

boil,Sin sat down hard in the nearest chair."Is that stuff any good?" asked Sin.It was just

a question to break the silence."I like it.The chamomile tea has a natural relaxing agent in

it.Would you care for some?" "Sure." "While we are waiting,you mite as well tell what is

going on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours and three cups of tea later_

"So,you are a homunculus,a gate sent you here,and your are going to transform every night for six more nights into one of the seven deadly sins,right?" "Correct.Hard

to believe,isn't it." "No." Sin thought he was delusional."Really?Why not?" Raven contemplated for a few moments,then told Sin her reason."You haven't been around

here very long.You'll find out soon enough.Well,I might as well get the remaining two

hours of sleep.Good night." "Good night.Wait a minute,two hours?" Raven might have

smirked,but Sin couldn't tell."Because our slave driver says tomorrow is training day.

You are going to show us your powers." "Oh."

Two hours later, Robin's voice came over the microphone system."Titans,report

to the obstacle course.You're coming to,Sin." Sin waited until Robin came into the common room."Robin?" "Yeah Sin?" "I have to tell you something." He waited for

a few moments."I don't think that it is a good idea to let me stay here with you.Beast

Boy is in the infirmary because of me."Robin looked as that last comment meant

anything."I know,Raven told me.Just as long as we keep an eye on you for the next

few days,we should be okay.Now let's head over to the obstacle course."Sin smiled

and followed Robin.When everyone was at the obstacle course,Robin annouced,"Okay,

Raven,you go first.Sin needs to see how it's done." She nodded and walked over to the

starting line."Ready,set,GO!" Raven began floating and shot forward.Several robots with

lasers began shooting at the dark teen.She conjured up a shield and,at the same,sent out blades of darkness.The robots were quickly disposed of.Then,out of no where, several large metal fists began shooting out of the ground.Raven dodged them easily,

since she was already flying.But something was added since last time.Large spinning

disks with serrated edges shot at her.She barely had enough time to react.But only barely.With some quick thinking,she brought up her barrier.The disks exploded on

impact,so that problem was taken care of.Now,all she had to do was fly under a few

gates before they crushed her.Simple enough.She began flying as fast as she could

towards the gate.She gave herself a quick boost by concentrating her energy into her

feet.The result?A sonic boom.The gates twisted from the wind.Then,it was over.There was Raven standing on the finish line like she had just come back from a Sunday drive.

Robin pushed a button that reset the course."Sin,are you ready?" "Sure."was the reply.


	5. Greed

Chapter4:Greed

_"Sin,are you ready?" "Sure."_He positioned himself at the starting line."Ready,

set,GO!"Sin seemed to change.His skin became black and shiny.But his face was the

biggest change.His eyes became narrow slits of red,with yellow pupils.His nose flatened,

and all his teeth became exposed.Two lines of red went down his face,one for each eye.

He casually began walking through the course.The robots with lasers appeared and began shooting,but their shot had no affect.Sin counted the number of robots.Five.

_Perfect,_he thought.Sin held up his hand.His finger became the knike-like projections.and his fingernails shot out at the robots.Each of his fingernails hit their targets.As he retracted his fingernails,Sin noticed the rumblings from the fist that were going to come

out.He quickly changed into liquid,but retained his shape.When the fist started coming

out of the ground,he snaked through it at lightning speed.When Sin came to the disk

launcher, he clapped his hands together and slammed them onto it.It was replaced by

a chibi Sin. The Teen Titans were standing google-eyed at chibi Sin,wondering how he

did it.But Sin didn't take notice.When he came to the gates,Sin stopped and held out his

finger-tips.The result was three throughly sliced gates.Sin became normal again as he

sauntered to the finish line.He didn't brake any major records,except for ruining the

course.The Titans hadn't seen it so throughly ruined since Terra. The rest of the team

preformed normally,except there that there wasn't any disks of doom.Merely a cute

statue of an unholy terror.

When they were through,Raven pulled Sin aside."How were you able to preform alchemy?(1.You're a homunculus,and(2.You said yourself that alchemy wasn't

possible on this side of your so-called gate." Sin pondered this question for a moment,

then said,"One of the sins,Wrath,got one of his limbs from a failed human transmutation,

which homunculi are created from,attempted by a human named Edward." "That would

explain your being to be able to use it,but on this side of the gate?" Sin looked flustered.

"Please don't interrupt again.I guess I can use alchemy because I was created in the middle of the gate.That's all I have." Raven nodded."I'm sorry,but I consider myself an

expert on ancient sorcery.I was very curious.Would you like some tea?"Sin smiled inwardly and outwardly."Yes,I would like some."The two teens walked in silence until

they came to the doors of the tower."Oh,and Raven?" Raven turned,"Yes." Sin smiled.

"Alchemy is an ancient _pseudoscience_." Raven blushed _veeerrrry_ slightly."Oh,is that

all you had to say."she asked,trying to hide the blush.After the exchange,they went inside

to some some inquisitive glances.Finally,Beast Boy couldn't help himself."So,have you to

been getting to_ know_ each other?"said the green changeling."You're minds definitly in the

gutter."said Raven,without any emotion whatsoever.Beast Boy snikered.Sin glanced at

Robin."Go ahead."Before Beast Boy could react,Sin was behind him with one of his infamous finger lances at his throat."Ever wondered what a frightned green teen looked like on the inside?"said Sin,far to cheerily.Beast Boy fainted and Robin and Cyborg ran

to get their cameras."Ahahahahaha.Sorry Beast Boy,but I couldn't resist." The whole

room was filled with laughter and snapshots.The poor abused changeling awoke two

hours later.Sin was sitting on the couch with others,watching Cyborg and Robin duke

it out on the gamestation.Sin noticed and showed Beast Boy the sharp fingernail again,

and again,the changeling dead away.Robin and Cyborg,"Wahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Seriously,Sin,I've never seen Beast boy faint that way before.He's never gonna live it

down." Raven simply rolled her eyes.Starfire,however,had some concern."Friend,Beast

Boy?Are you okay."Starfire began gently smacking his face."AHHHHHHHH!!!Sharp,pointy

things!!!!!!!" All,"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Beast Boy turned several different shades of red,not an easy task for someone who's green."Yea,yea,laugh it up.I'll get you

all one day."

Just then,Sin doubled over again.They all recognized what was happening.Robin

took quick action."Raven,contain him.Shackle his arms and legs with your dark energy.

I'll,"BAM!Robin crashed into a wall."Ugh,what happedned."The instant he asked

the question,he saw the answer.A muscular man wearing all black leather,save a regular

leather fur collar jacket with it sleeves cut off,was standing in front of the boy wonder.His hair looked just as sharp as his teeth.

"I can't let you do that.You shouldn't do that to new people."he said,grinning madly.Starfire

asked in a authorative tone,"Who are you?Where is friend Sin?" The new homunculus

chuckled."The name is Greed,and I live up to my name."Robin threw a birdarang that froze on impact.It caught Greed by surprise,but he shrugged it off.His skin became dark and shiny,and his face became very similar to what Sin's looked like during the training

exercise.Greed flexed his muscules,and the ice instantly shattered.He charged forward

at Robin with claw like hands.Robin ducked,just ducking Greed's assault.Instead,Greed's claws stuck in the wall.The homunculus looked at it for a few seconds,then pulled it out along with a good-sized chunk of wall.Greed made another

lunge,but was caught in mid-air by black restraints."I've got him.Robin,lead the way."

The trip to the basement was filled with yelling,curses,snd obscenities,mostly from

Greed.He was held in the middle of the forcefield generater circle,still in Raven's custody.

"Let me GO!I'm the greedy Greed.Let me go you $()#!" "Wow,you know a lot of

bad language.But you'll have plenty of time to cuss in the forcefield."Raven threw a book

she was holding at him."That's for later."Robin pushed the button,and a familiar humming

sound was heard.The rest of the night went by without incident.

Robin went down to the basment the next morning,and found Sin with his nose

in a book."Hey,you ready to get out of their?"Sin looked up.startled to see someone."Oh,um,yes,yes I am." Then he saw the bruise on Robin's cheek."Oh.about what Greed did,I'm terribly sorry." Robin looked puzzeled."You know what goes on when your a different person?" Sin quickly replied,"Yup.Although I have no control over what they do." Robin shrugged,"Come on.Everyone's worried.Even Raven." _Hmmm,Raven._

_Maybe she could help me._The thought made him blush._Huh?Why does Raven make me feel this way?What a strange sensation._He hurried behind.He couldn't wait to see

Raven and he couldn't understand why.


	6. Gluttony

_In this chapter,you readers will get an unexpected surprise.Someone_

_famous is gonna die a very painful death.Also,_love _might be kindled._

Chapter5:Gluttony

Raven tossed and turned in her bed that night.She couldn't get to sleep

because of a nightmare that kept haunting her.In her dream,she saw seven figures.Five

of them were obscured by darkness.The two she could see,however,were the two she had already seen.Lust and Greed.Behind them was a huge gate with many eyes on it and one large eye in the middle.It appeared to be supported by grotesque statues of humans,all clamoring to get to the top to make their burden lighter."Gasp!"Raven sat up

straight in her bed,cold sweat pouring down her face."Uh,I need some tea."She grabbed

the book she was reading and started toward the kitchen.Raven saw the time on a nearby monitor.6:00 a.m."Ugh,well,at least everybody else was about to come in here."

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs."Shoot,how did Sin get out?"Her question was

answered when Robin emerged from the stairway."Oh,good morning Raven.Did you sleep well?"Raven nodded and put the kettle of water on the stove."Would you guys like

some tea while you're waiting?"Robin said no and headed off to the training room.Sin

did want want some tea,though.He really just wanted to be with Raven.The silence in the

room was broken by the whistling of the tea kettle.Raven was about to get up,when Sin

motioned her to sit down."I'll get it." "Thanks."said Raven,unemotionally as usual.Sin went

through the process of getting out the mugs,choosing the tea bags,pouring the water,and

placing the tea bags in the water.Raven accepted her cup thankfully."Raven,what do you

think I could make for breakfast?"Raven looked puzzeled."Why are you asking me?"Sin

hesitated,"Because no one else is awake for me to ask." "Oh.Well,how about,Pancakes

and waffles." Sin nodded and went to work.Raven admired how Sin was so efficent in the

kitchen_.I wonder what else he is efficent at?_ She thought.

The rest of the titans were in the kitchen about an hour later with a choice of chocalate,blueberry,normal,or(ugh)tofu waffles.Beast Boy,Raven,Robin,Sin,and Cyborg enjoyed

their breakfast with lots of syrup,and Starfire enjoyed her's with lots of mustard.As they

finished,the alarm went off.Robin ran to a nearby screen.His face became sullen and

malicious."It's Slade."Sin lookeed puzzled."Slade?" Cyborg explained."Slade has been the biggest

thorn in our side since the beggining.He's targeted Robin,Raven,and Terra.You can tell we don't like him very much." Robin glared at the screen."Titans,GO!" Cyborg and Robin

ran to their means of transportation,while everyone else took to the skies.The Titans followed Robin to the location,an old,abandoned car factory.(What is it with Slade and run

down places.)The team cautiously walked into the factory."My,my Robin.Whose your new friend?"said an all to familiar voice.BAM!Beast Boy was on the floor.Slade drop

kicked him by jumping from the rafters.The changeling was on the floor snoring and drooling.

Cyborg made the first move.He readied his sonic cannon and fired.Slade jumped,evading

the blast completly.Instead,it hit Sin."Hey!,Watch it!" Cyborg apologized."Sorry man!He's just to quick."Sin clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground.The result was seven threatening throwing knives.Sin threw his first one and missed.But it opened a window for Robin to uppercut Slade."Ughn."Slade landed on one knee and wiped the blood of his mask with his arm.Slade was hit with a starbolt.He was taken aback,but quickly recovered,however,and dodged the rest of them.Raven threw several pieces of junk at him via her powers.Slade dodged them as well.Beast Boy had finally awoken,and boy was he mad!He shifted to a T-rex and went on a rampage.Clamp!Slade was struggling to keep BB from clamping down on him.But it didn't last to long.Slade kicked

the top of Beast Boy's mouth as hard as he could.The result was Slade being released

and Beast Boy in human form holding his mouth.While Slade was falling,he anticipated

on landing onthe ground.He instead was pinned to the wall with Sin's remaining knives.

Sin casually walked over to the trapped villian."Now that I have where I want you,you'll

gladly tell me what your doing here,won't you."Slade rolled his eye."Please.Do you think

that you will be able to make me tell you my business?" His remark was met with a

finger knife in his kneecap."AHHHHHHHRG!You $,what did you do!?"Sin smirked,

"It's one of my unholy powers.Now,do I have to impale you again?Or will you tell me what

your doing here?" The others were shocked at what they were seeing.Sin was pratically

torturing Slade.Sure Robin wanted revenge,but not in this way."You will just have to kill

me."was Slade's rebuttel.Sin grinned.His eyes turned crimson."Then I'll have to oblige you."Sin stabbed Slade in the other kneecap."AAAHHHHH!" "Or,you I can let you live,and

you spill your guts to the police." Still,Slade was stubborn."Never." Sin pierced his victim's shoulder."AAARGGGGHHHH!!" Sin's eyes were growing redder.Robin yelled,

"Stop it,Sin!" But Sin didn't listen.Instead,he pierced Slade's other shoulder.Slade was groaning and whimpering.In fact,he was going insane from the pain."Make it stop,make it

STOP!Kill me,KILL ME NOW."Sin grinned evily.He readied another finger.He reared back his hand,and lunged forward."STOOOPPP!"Sin looked to see Raven almost crying.But it

was to late,the deed was done.Sin turned,and saw his knife/finger in Slade's heart.Blood was oozing out.Slade's singular eye was looking straight into Sin's pupil.He retracted his

finger,and looked at it.Sin began sobbing and holding his head."I..I didn't,didn't mean to,"

and he began sobbing even more violently.Raven went over and put a hand on his shoulder.Sin jerked away and formed into a hawk.He flew into the distance,leaving behind five pitying and puzzled teens.Robin looked at Slade's corpse and said to no one in particular."It's finally over.So why don't I feel better?" Then it dawned on him.Sin! They had to find Sin before he transformed into another homunculus.


	7. Gluttony part two

_Hi everyone.I got a few questions last about why do the titans already_

_seem to trust Sin.They don't.The titans took Sin with them gauge his abilities when they _

_fought against Slade.They are letting him stay for two reasons.(1.He has nowhere else to_

_go,and(2.they need to contain him when he transforms into another homunculus.Bear in_

_mind that they can still be friends though._

Chapter6:Gluttony,part 2

Sin flew through Jump city thinking something like this._Why did I kill him?I_

_didn't mean too.But,I couldn't help it.Still, I..._Sin stopped thinking however,because he

had crashed onto a building in pain.The homunculus morphed back to his human form,

because he couldn't sustain his present form.Sin writhed in pain,tossing and turning on

top of the building.He came close to edge and kept going.A woman on the ground noticed

him and started screaming.BAM!He lay in the crater lifeless,and with multiple wounds.But what hit the groung wasn't Sin.The thing stood and teetered back and forth.Then,it's wounds began fizzling and healing themselves.Soon he was healed enough for people to see what he looked like.He was a short

and very fat man,with small eyes and a very large nose and mouth.His teeth were also large.He looked at them hungrily.The people stepped back,but curiosity held them in it's

talons.The short man then said something that made the people start running."Can I eat them?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High in the sky over Jump City,a darkly clad teenage girl was flying.Her communicator beeped."Raven,I've gotten reports from the business district.It has to be Sin. Only,he seems to have transformed." Raven waited for a few seconds."Robin,what is he doing?" Robin looked at her sullenly."They say he is a short little fat man that's trying to eat people.My guess is that that form is Gluttony."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come here,I want to eat you."Gluttony was chasing a pretty woman down the street.Thet woman dodged him and ran into a nearby alley.A dead end.The woman looked around frantically,like a trapped animal.Then,something in her snapped.She turned and pulled out her revolver she kept for situations like these.Gluttony stood in front of her."Mmmmm.I think you'll taste goooooood.Stand still and let me eat you.The woman

closed her eyes and fired.When she opened them,she saw she had gotten very lucky.

Gluttony was on his face,lying in a pool of blood.The bullet went straight through his head,leaving a small entry wound,and a gaint exit wound.She was about to make a run for it,when Gluttony stood and grabbed her arm.To her horror,the bullet wound had already healed."That hurt.Now it's my turn."He opened his mouth wide to where she could see into his stomach.Inside,it looked like an abmomination.His stomach had several rows of razors."Azerath Metrion Zenthos!"A nearby garbage been flew straight

down into his stomach.Gluttony tried to swallow,and succeded.But,the object but to much strain on his inside's.This caused him to explode.Raven grabbed the woman by

the hand and said,"Get out of here."The woman hesitated,then ran with her might.The

homunculus began regenrating.Raven waited until it was regenerated enough to be carried."Azerath Metrion Zenthos."The blob of regenarating flesh began glowing black.

Raven carried the monster back to the tower.When his mouth was regenerated,he began whining,"I'm hungry creepy girl."Raven sweat-dropped and told Gluttony,"Do you

want me to stuff another garbage been down your throat?"Gluttony put his hands to his

mouth and shook his head 'no'."I thought not."She arrived at the tower,covered in Gluttony's gore.The others just looked at her with huge anime eyes,and Beast Boy fainted."Friend Raven,are hurt seriously?!"said a _very_ concerned Starfire."No,It's just

what happened when this guy exploded."The titans looked at Raven,then the fat man in

the dark energy who was sucking his pointer finger,and back at Raven.Cyborg asked,"Uh,Raven?If he exploded,then why is he here still?Shouldn't he be,uh,dead?"

Raven assumed a thoughtful pose."Hmmm...all I can think of is that homunculus can come back from almost complete obliteration,as long as one cell lives through it I

guess." A question mark hung over everbody's head,even Gluttony's.He whispered to

Beast Boy,who was standing next to him,"What is that scary lady talking about?" The

changeling turned to him,"Dude,she's not that scary.And she's talking about when you

came back from nothing."Gluttony's face brightened."Ohhh!That hurt alot.I'm hungry."He

eyed Beast Boy."You don't look very good though." Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief.

The other's were still talking about Gluttony's regeneration factor,when Gluttony's stomach made a humongous growling sound that shook the tower.The all turned to

face Gluttony,with a look of shock and awe on their faces."Ummmm,I'm hungry?"

The other teens went into a huddle."We should feed him.It might make him calm down

and not want to eat people for a little while."said the titan's fearless leader.Beast Boy

looked at the homunculus in Raven's force field."He doesn't seem to harmful."Raven

looked at Beast Boy."You should have seen what I saw when I fought him.He can bypass

the need for a throat.If he tilts his head back far enough, his mouth opens directly to his

stomach."The green teen just looked at her."So,Cyborg can do that." Raven then said

extra unemotionally,"His stomach has several layers of circulating razors and stomach

acid that can melt iron."Beast Boy stood wide eyed looking at the sorceress.His jaw was

touching the floor.Finally,the mental images were to much.He fainted.The others glanced

at him,then looked at each other.Robin looked at Starfire."You cook for him.If he can stomach iron,he can stomach your food." Starfire looked ecstatic,"Glorious!I will make the

Gluttony of homunculus a lot of _blagnarph_ and for dessert,I'll make _frafnark_!" Raven looked at Starfire."Oookay.I'm gonna go to my room and read a book."For the next few

hours,Gluttony stood behind Starfire,waiting very patiently for a monster.Of course,Raven

was behind him reading a book.If he did something,she might blow him up again.Cyborg and Beast Boy was duking it out on the Gamestation,and Robin was abusing the punching bag in the training room.Finally,Starfire was finished.On the Table was a huge

pig-like beast,stuffed with weird alien vegetables.Beside it was a huge bowl full of a black

wiggling slime.At the middle was the last dish,the dessert.But it looked the worst.It was goey looking,yet it was hard.It had what looked like hair sprouting from it.Gluttony looked

at it,sniffed it,and stuck a finger in.Then,he picked up the table and ate it all.That included

the forks and knives,the dishes,the table clothe,and the table itself.Gluttony seemed satisfied and plopped down on the floor and took a nap."Oookay.I think we can take him to the force field now.Beast Boy and Starfire ran off to get blankets and some pillows.The rest went to the basement,with Gluttony sleeping in one of Raven's barriers.The other two titans came with pillows and such,and made it comfortable for him.When he was

situated,Robin turned on the force field.Gluttony didn't stir,so the five teens tiptoed up the

stairs.Raven stayed behind for a bit."Sweet dreams Sin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well,I hoped you liked it.I tried to make it a little more humorous this time,because_

_Gluttony is really just a big,very hungry baby.When Lust died,he went almost insane with_

_grief,so you get the jist.He's just a fat baby._


	8. Wrath

Chapter 7: Wrath

Sin woke up in the force field feeling like he had eaten something that he wasn't supposed to eat. Robin came down later with a cup of tea."Hey,Robin."

called a very sick Sin.Robin answered,"Yea,what is it." "What did I eat yesterday?"

Robin chuckled under his breath."You ate some of Starfire's food.You also ate the plates,the bowls,the silverware,the table-cloth,and even the table."Sin hugged his

stomach tighter."Ugh.I was Gluttony wasn't I ?"Robin nodded."Ohh.I knew he would eat

something disgusting.Sin just groaned.Robin couldn't resist adding,"Oh,by the way.Raven killed Gluttony one time yesterday by stuffing a dumpster down his throat.

-hehe-He exploded." Sin groaned even louder."C'mon.Let's go get some Aspirin or something for your stomach." "If it's okay,I would like some of Raven's herbal tea instead.Do you think she'll mind?" Robin shrugged."I don't know.You will just have to

ask her."

The rest of the titans were waiting for Sin to come up.They wanted him to make

breakfast that morning.When the homunculus emerged from the stairwell, Beast Boy ,Starfire,and Cyborg immediatly asked to make their favorite things."Yo,Sin.Would you

make breakfast this morning?PLEASE.I want that avocado salad I _didn't _get to eat last

time." "Yes friend Sin!Please make your wonderful biscuits of the breakfast!" "Hey man,

I've been craving one of those steaks that you made with eggs the other day.Do you think you could make it again today?" Sin just looked at them pitifully."I don't think so."

The others-excluding Raven and Robin-looked a little shocked."I'm sorry,but you guys

let me eat Starfire's food,legendary for it's potency, when I was a mindless hungry fat

guy.Now my stomach is killing me.Please,I just need a cup of tea."Beast Boy acted as if

he just remebered yesterday."Oh,yea.After you've had tea,then do you think you could make breakfast?" Sin glared at Beast Boy,then smiled.He held up his index finger,and

turned it into one of his bodily knives.Beast Boy fainted dead away.Everyone(yes,even

Raven)started laughing.But they stopped when the alarm went off.Cyborg went to the nearest terminal."It's Control Freak.He's at the electronic manufactuer on the south side

of Jump City." "Titans,GO!"shouted the titan leader.This time Sin's choice was to transform into a medium-sized phoenix like creature.Beast Boy looked at him with big eyes."Cooool." But,Sin decided to stay with the group this time,just in case he transformed again.

They reached the factory in time to see experimental robot prototypes

installing a satellite on top of the factory."Starfire,you and Raven take out the the robots

and the satellite.The rest of us will split up and look for Control Freak.I'll take Beast Boy

and the west-side of the factory.Cyborg and Sin will take the east-side.Let's go!"Raven and Starfire flew to the top of the factory,while Beast Boy,Cyborg,Robin,and Sin ran into the factory.A little ways inside,they were met by possesed Gamestations.Cyborg cried,

"But I don't wanna destroy THEM!" Sin retorted,"Fine with me."and stabbed about six of

them with his fingers."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"Sin slapped him."Cyborg!You ether

kill them,or I will let them kill you.Get to it."Cyborg nodded and started blasting them with his sonic canon.Sin looked over at Beast Boy and Robin,and saw they were nearly finished.So he and Cyborg went on ahead.

After about thirty minutes or so,Sin and Cy had taken out gamestations,stereos,laptops,desktops,lcd screen tv's,and plasma screen tv's."Man,"

complained Cyborg,"why does he have to make me mess up my favorite things?" Sin

rolled his eyes."Sure,Control Freak probably did it just because of you,huh." Cy looked

at Sin.He was getting as bad as Raven.The duo heard a nerdy,maniacal laughter.Cyborg

said,as if he were saying today's forecast,"That's Control Freak." "Hmmmm.He doesn't

sound very threatening.In fact,he sounds like you when you play video games with Beast Boy and Robin."said Sin.Cyborg gave him a flat look."Whatever."They crept around the corner,slow enough not to be heard,yet fast enough to get exceed the turtle speed limit.More weird laughter.When they came around the corner,they saw that Control Freak was actually playing a game,while his robots were programing a computer/satelitte hook-up.Cyborg and Sin just looked at the verrrry fat man,with their mouths wide open.Sin,however,recovered first.He extended his knife-finger into the consol,making it of

no more use whatsoever."Ahhh.WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!! I HAD ALMOST BEAT VAN  
STRAGENHOFF OF THE GERMANIC VAMPIRE LEAGUE!!!YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!"Sin

responded hardening his skin,taking on black shiny look."Hmph.We will see who is the

idiot.He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A bright red light lit up the

room as Sin transmuted two swords with mini-scythes at the Freak stood bug-eyed."Umm,oh crap.Robots,attack them!"Sin and Cyborg easily took out the robots.

It's what came next that was going to be hard.A battle robot,that looked just like a Gundam or a mecha, stepped out from two enormous steel doors.This time Sin said,"Umm,oh crap."But then he had an idea."He Cyborg,how good is your throwing arm?" "Uh,I can throw a lampost 200 yards." "That's good enough.Throw me at that thing's head."Cyborg looked skeptical,but did as he was told.In moments,Sin was

flying throw the air with the force of a bullet.When he hit the robot,Sin dented half of the

things head.Sin was fine,being as hard as diamond,but the battle machine wobbled back and forth.But when it didn't fall,he resorted to plan B.He clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the massive machine.A red light filled them room again.The result of

this transmutation was a large cage,with a perplexed Control Freak in it."How did you do that?Ah-ah-ah!"Sin had his knife-like fingers under Control Freak's arms,legs,crotch,and two on both sides of his neck."Don't move,they're as sharp as razors."Sin took one of his

free fingers and demonstrated.He cut the main terminal in the room into two pieces.CF

gulped.The two stayed in that position until the police arrived.When the police and the rest of the titans came into the room,CF said in a meek tone,"Help."The people couldn't

help but snicker,seeing a fat man in such an awkard pose.Robin went to Control Freak and said forcefully,"What was your plan?" CF looked at him indignatly,"I don't have to tell

you."and stuck out his tongue."Hey Sin,this gu..." "Wait!Okay,okay,I'll tell you.This dude

hired me to get control of satellite for him.That's all."Robin narrowed his eyes,but was

interrupted by Starfire's,"Friend Sin!"He turned and saw the homunculus on the floor,

shrinking and writhing in pain.He stopped shrinking when he reached the size of a 10-12

year-old size.His hair grew long,and his skin became pale except for his right arm and

left leg.His eyes turned a violet color.When the transformation was complete,he stood up.He appeared to be a child.But the anger in his eyes showed the hatred only capable

of achieving after holding a grudge for a century._So_,Robin thought,_this must be Wrath._

Wrath clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground."DIE!"Huge spikes

began coming out of the ground.Luckily,the police were gone,so Sin wouldn't be blamed

for innocent deaths.Still,Cyborg couldn't fly,so he and Robin had a hard time dodging them.Robin took out his bo-staff just in time to stop Wrath's,well,wrath.The juvenile

homunculus was relentless in his attacks.When he stopped for second,Robin saw that

his foe had a sword,but that it was part of his arm!Wrath almost started attacking again,

when Starfire put him in a head lock,and Raven cited some strange mantra.The child became unconscience."Whew,so much anger for a child.How is that possible?"Raven

thought out loud."I don't know,but we have to hurry back home to put him in the force-field."said the concerned titans leader.He was slowly starting to trust the homunculus.

He could tell everyone else was to.He may not be human,but he acted human.

The titans rushed home,with Raven carrying the child in her dark energy.

Once inside the forcefield,Wrath immediatly woke up."Let me out!You cheated!Let me

out &&#T$."The team stood back with their mouths open.Starfire stated an obvious fact,"All of friend Sin's form's are very violent with their speech,except the gluttonious

one.He was sooo cute!"The other titans looked at her with raised eye-brows.The child

sat on the floor of his electronic prison indian-style,with his eyes and mouth in pouty-

style.Robin looked at the pouting juvenile,"Okay,what are we having for dinner."Starfire

jumped up and down,"OHH!We will have the Tamarean victory feast!" "Uhh,how about

pizza instead." "Okay." Cyborg turned to Robin."I'll be a little while.I have to run some

diagnostics on the forcefield to make sure that it's prepared for pouty's other forms."

Robin nodded,"Okay."

For a few hours,Cyborg worked in silence.Finally,he asked Wrath,"Hey,I have

a question.Why are you so angry,huh?"Wrath looked at him."I'll tell you why.When an idiot alchemist tries to beat death,he will try to bring back his loved one back ,mind, body, and soul.He attemps to give life to inanimate objects,making humans from from carbon and other human ingredients.This is how homunculi are born.This is how the souls of the

damned are made."Wrath glared at Cyborg as if it were his fault that he was made. Cybog had a look pf pity and sadness in his eyes."How were you created?" Wrath frownedand narrowed his eyes,"A woman,who lost her child,attempted to bring it back using the forbidden human transmutation.In an act of desperation and love,I was born.A monster from the pits of hell.Now do you see why I'm angry!" Cyborg looked shocked.

He turned,not knowing what to say,and began working again.This gave Wrath a window of oppurtunity.He clapped his hands together and put them on the metal base of the force

field generater.The force-field exploded,sending Cyborg flying into a wall.Wrath saw his moment to attack and made his arm into part sword.He dashed to where Cyborg had fallen.He jumped and landed right on Cyborg's huge chest and reared back his arm as

if to pierce the cyborg's heart.But he stopped.Cyborg looked at his arm.It was trembling,

like some force inside was struggling to control the arm.He followed the arm to Wrath's

eyes.The would change from red to violet,and back again in moments.The child began

crying."Let me go.I need to see other's in pain so ease mine._NO,he..my...friend.You..won't hurt...him_.Let go!_No!_Now!_I won't ...give you...CONTROL!_The child fell to the floor and began convulsing."Stop!This is my TIME!"

There was a flash of light, and the child became Sin.He panting and sweating heavily.

"I'm(pant)sorry.Ughh."Sin fainted from sheer exhaustion.Robin and the others came running downstairs."What happened!"Cyborg sat where he fell dazed.His answer was

equally dazed."He...almost killed me,but stopped...like Wrath was losing control or...

something.Sin stopped himself from killing."Cyborg snapped back to reality."He didn't

kill me!Robin,during the fight,and when he was contained,Wrath said some things you

should hear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew.That was a long one for me.Sorry it got so heavy towards the end.But that is

how the homunculus,except Sin,feel.Any way,please review and tell me which of the

remaining sins should be portrayed next.You're choices are Envy,Sloth,or Pride,the Fuhrer one.See ya later.


	9. Pride

Chapter 8:Pride

Sin awoke in a bed for once.He looked around trying to remeber where he was.Suddenly,he remebered."Gasp.Cyborg!"Sin didn't get out of bed.He leapt.He changed quickly from the infirmary gown._Hmmm,I wonder who changed me_.Sin ran down the hall as fast could.When he arrived in the common room,he saw Robin,Raven,Beast Boy,and Starfire,but no Cyborg.A million things ran through his head._Oh no!Wrath killed him!_"So,you're finally up."said a familiar voice.He turned to see a towering robot.He went noseless,anime-style.Realization came to his face."Oh Cyborg!I was sure Wrath killed you!I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy!"A smile came to Cyborg's face."Yea,the kid didn't kill me,but he sure enough came close.You stopped him some how." Sin's brow furrowed."I don't remeber that.He was supposed to have complete control.Maybe Wrathfelt sorry for you."Cyborg shook his head."No.You two had an arguement about me being your friend." "Oh.Well,If you don't want to be my friend..." "Oh

I didn't mean it that way.I'm just thankful that you saved me from yourself.Thanks."Sin

smiled."Your welcome." Beast Boy saw Sin and Cyborg come into the room."Duude,do you think you could make breakfast today?We didn't do anything to Wrath. Plleeeaaassseee." "Sure." Beast Boy,Starfire,and Cyborg jumped for joy. "Okay, let's see.Beast Boy wants that salad,Starfire wants biscuits,and Cyborg wants steak and eggs,right?" There were three simultaneous nods."Raven,do you want anything?" "I'll

have a bowl of cereal."she said,never looking up from her book."How about you Robin?"

"I'll have what Cyborg's having." Sin nodded and walked to the refrigerator."Well,let's

see.Steak,eggs,milk,flour,yeast,baking soda,lettuce,uh-oh.Beast Boy,you guys are out of

avocados.Sorry." Beast Boy started mumbling something under his breath."What was that?" asked Raven."Oh,uh,nothing.(nervous smile)hehe.Sin,I'll just have bowl of cereal too."

Later that,while they were training in the gym,Sin told Robin something."Robin?"

"Yea,what is it Sin?" "I have to tell you about the last three transformations."Robin looked

at him."You mean that you knew about all of the transformation's powers and abilities,and

you didn't tell us?" Sin nodded.Robin fell anime-style."Why didn't you tell us!"yelled the angry leader."Because you didn't ask.Anyway,the order they'll appear in is Pride ,Sloth, and Envy.Pride is a 60 year-old homunculus that has a sort of ultimate eye. He can dodge swords,knives,kicks,punches,and even bullets with it.Sloth is a female homunculus that can make her body have the consistency of water.She isn't hurt by

physical of mental attacks.I only know two ways to kill her.One is to turn her into a lighter

than air gas,which is impossible without alchemy,or placing her in a non-escapable chamber and evaporating her.But Envy is the worst.He can transform into anything that

has life,real or fictional.He wears weird clothes and his hair sorta looks like a palm-tree.

They all love bloodshed.Envy actually started a war on the other side of the gate."Robin

had a white-eyed no-nose look on his face."Uhhh,are you okay?"Robin came out of shocked state."What do you suggest we do?" Sin thought for a moment."You said that

there were other titans,right,why don't they come over and help?"Cyborg walked up."Who's coming to help?"The boy wonder looked at Cyborg and sighed.

_One hour later_

Robin finally told all of the titans what Sin had told them."So,do you guys have

any suggestions about who should come and help?"Raven raised her hand."Raven." "I

think that Jinx and Aqualad could help."Robin nodded.Suddenly,Beast boy thought of something mischevious.He looked at Cyborg and raised his hand."Beast Boy." "I think

that we should have someone who is very fast and has quick reflexes.You know,like Bee

maybe."Cyborg blushed a very little bit."That's a good idea Beast Boy,anyone else?"

This time,Sin raised his hand."Cyborg told me of some kid named Hot Spot.I think that he

might be able to help contain Sloth."Again, Robin nodded."Oh,and by the way,"said Sin,"are any of you skilled in swords?"All except Robin shook there heads 'no'."Then I suggest you learn.Pride is a master swordsman." Raven sighed,"Great.Now we have to

fight a sword swinging monster who can dodge bullets.This is going to be _fun."_

"Sure,we would love to help."said Bee."Will Cyborg be there?"Robin smiled.

"Of course he'll be here." "Awright,Bee out." Robin turned and walked to where the titans

and Sin was standing."You guy want to watch a movie?" Beast Boy shouted first."YEA!Let's watch Wicked Scary 2!"Raven shook her head."Remeber what happened last time

we watched it?" Beast boy sweat dropped."Oh yea." Starfire shoved a movie in Beast Boy's face,"Oh,let's watch movie about what we call on my planet _ramoen._BB looked at

what Starfire was holding."You mean a chic flick?" "A chic what?" "A movie of _ramoen_."

"Oh,yes!" Cyborg shook his head."No,where gonna watch Fearless.I just got it at Movie

Mania yesterday." "NO,"said an angry Tamerean princess,"We are going to watch what is called a CHIC FLICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The others were wide-eyed by Starfire's outburst."I am sorry.I haven't watched something of the like for a long time.Oh,may we watch it?Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee."Robin sighed,"Okay." "GLORIUS!" shouted Starfire,who began floating with happiness.Sin was sitting on the couch,when he doubled over."Raven!"yelled the titan leader,"We need a force-field!Sin's transforming!"

But it was to late.Sin had already transformed into Pride."Finally,it's my turn."

Pride unsheathed two of his four swords.Robin took out his collasible bo-

staff and began fighting the scared homunculus(Pride has a scar over his left eye.)Pride

lept into the air and almost slashed BB in half.But he was stopped by two starbolts that hit him in stomach."What is this?"asked Pride.His question was answeres by another

starbolt.Pride saw his attacker and jumped at her,swords ready.BANG!Starfire blocked

the attack with her wristbands.But she was distracted by something.She saw Robin

running down the stairs."Robin!Where are,"she was interrupted by a kick to the stomach,

and a sword hilt to the head."Oohh."muttered Starfire as she fell to the floor.Cyborg and

Beast Boy attacked at the same time.Beast Boy distracted Pride while Cyborg was readying a full assault blast that would make the United States look like pacifist.(I got

this from someone's profile.Please don't flame me because I don't remeber your name.)

"Hey!"taunted Beast Boy."You think you can take me on?" Pride snickered to himself,

"Don't make me laugh.I'm a veteran of the Ishbalan War.I'll kill you with one strike."This made Beast Boy very angry,and the tetosteron(sp.?)took over.He morphed into a buffalo

and ran full force at Pride.The homunculus jumped and did a flip in the air,with the tip of his sword exposed.The tip grazed Beast Boy's backbone,making him paralized.When

BB couldn't move his legs,he tripped."What did you do to me?" Pride grinned evily,

"Temporary paralysis.But you won't get over it."He was preparing to cut off BB head,

but was stopped by Cyborg's barrage.Cyborg shouted,"Booyah!"as Pride was hit with

missles,rockets,lasers,and a sonic cannon.All of Pride was vaporized,except for his

eye with the ouroboros tatoo on it.He looked at Beast Boy,"You think I over did it?"BB

glared at Cyborg."Quit worrying about him and worry more about ME!" "Oh,right."Cy

was going over to where Beast Boy was,when something caught his.Pride's eye was

fizzling and vibrating.Flesh began appearing around.Some of the flesh hardened to form

bone,while other parts of the flesh formed around it to form muscles and organs.Beast Boy and Cyborg were to shocked to move.Actually,Cyborg was to shocked to move.Beast Boy was paralizyed.The two watched in horror as Pride regenerated himself

from nothing."Ahh,where were we?Oh yes.Aarrggh."He began running toward the two scared titans,but fell into two pieces.(He was cut straight down the middle.)Behind him

stood Robin with a very old looking sword."You guys okay?" "Yea,but watch out,he can

regenarate."It was too late.Pride had kicked Robin's legs out from under him."You children are very annoying.Just die!"But Pride was interrupted yet again by Starfire,who

had awoken from her unconsciences."You will not harm them!"Shouted Starfire,who launched another assault at the creature.Raven,who had been totally oblivious to the whole fight,(she was in her room reading.She hates romances remeber.)Captured Pride

with her powers."Okay,why didn't someone pull the alarm?"asked Raven.There was a knock on the door.Robin went over to open it."Hello?" "Hey Robin!How's...what happened

here?And whose that in the black bubble?"It was Bee and the Titans West."Long story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay,Robin tells the other titans,Titans west,what is going on.Please review._


	10. Sloth

Chapter 9:Sloth

_People,I'm going to twek Sloth a little bit.I'm not going to change her character,just_

_give her some new powers.I mean,what's the fun in fighting a puddle on the ground?On with the show!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sin awoke in a sphere of darkness.He thought to himself,_what happened?_His question was answered when he saw Raven meditating by the biggest window in the

common room."Oh good.Your awake." said the gothic teen,unemotionally as usual.

"Raven,did I hurt anyone severly?" "Pride temporarily paralized Beast Boy,and he knocked Starfire out with the hilt of one of his swords." "Oh,are they all right?Is Beast

Boy still paralized?" he saw a veeeerrrry faint smile on Raven's face."Yes,but don't go

visit him.He's very ticked at Pride,and at everyone else for not showing him enough attention." "When will he be able to walk again?" Raven looked at a clock on a nearby wall."In about five minutes."Sin's eyes widened."Do you think I should hide?" "No.You

scare him to much.Your on about the same level as me as far as that goes."A few minutes went by,but the silence was broken by a ball of stinking socks."Ewwww,"

moaned Sin."Beast Boy,I'm gonna kill you."said the aforementioned homunculus.

Sin pick up the the stankball and hurled it at him,giving a little push with his liquid arm

The ball hit Beast Boy with force of a train!Well,a very small train.Beast Boy slammed into a nearby wall."Owww.You paralized me yesterday! I'm just getting back at you!"

Sin smirked and turned to Raven."And you're getting it too."He picked up the ball and wasmet by a four-eyed Raven"Don't even think about it." Sin smiled."We both know intimidation well,so four eyes don't scare me."He flung the ball'o'stinky socks at her and

stood back.The socks incinerated and fire was coming from all of Raven's eyes."You both die NOW!" Sin took on a anime uh-oh look,as did Beast Boy.The changeling lookedat Sin and said,"Run."The two sped off with Raven at their heels.(A view of the tower came pops up on the screen)"AHHHHHH!"Bam!Splosh!"Hey!You just ruined by cloak!""Self-defense,couldn't help it.Besides,it's just water." "It's part of your body!" "No it isn't!I regenerate remeber!" "That's sick!" "You're really dead now!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

screams of horror and pain were heard throughout the tower.(Back inside the tower.)

Sin was hanging up-side down by his feet and dark energy by a light fixture in the common room,while Beast Boy was also hanging from a light fixture,but by his tongue

and dark energy,just to make sure they stayed there for a few hours.Sin laughed a little.

"Wat aw youo laufing at?(_translation:what are you laughing at?")_"Well, just that your stuck,because just about every animal has a tongue.Plus,your tongueis held by dark energy. You're stuck my friend." Beast Boy's face was turning red,from anger,embarrasment,orto much blood rushing to the brain,Sin couldn't tell."Ow wea,yowa in te sam bowt!"_(translation:Oh yea,well your in the same boat!")_"No I'm not."Sin turned into his liquid form and fell to the floor with a splat."Wat abot MWEEEE!"_(tanslation:What about MEEEE!")_"Can't help you.See ya." "AHHHHHHHHH!Iw geat ew!" _(translation:AHHHHHHHHH!I'll get you!")_ "Whatever."

The alarm began to sound.Raven walked over to the main computer."It's

Cinderblock in the fifth district.He's destroying the communication center there."

Robin was running down the stairs."Titans,GO!"Beast Boy fell to the floor. you just lower me?" "No." Cyborg cut into the argument by saying,"Let's

go!"The titans took to their various means of transportation and sped off to the fifth district.When they arrived,Cinderblock was mindlessly destroying things."Titans,attack!"

shouted Robin.He began by taking out his bo-staff and slammed it into Cinderblock's face."KYAAAA!UMPH!"Robin was punched out of the rock behemoth's face,only to

recieve a mouthfull of starbolts and dark energy.The creature yelled a cry of disgust

and pain.It's response was a punch to the to the two.Starfire and Raven were temporarilyknocked out.Sin clapped his hands together and slammed them on ground.Several spikes shot out of the ground towards Cinderblock.The result was a veeerrrry angry rock.Cinderblock grabbed one of the spikes and threw it at Sin.Sin changed his body into his liquid form,so the spike went straight through him.Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at it and managed to chip it here and there.Beast transformed into a t-rex and started to charge. Cinderblock braced for the impact.BAM!Beast Boy hit the giant rock with his tail,slamming it to the ground.Robin said out loud,more to himself,

"if Slade is dead,who is telling Cindeblock what to do?"Sin then had an idea.He transformed into Slade."Cinderblock."said Sin/Slade forcefully."Stop. here."

The rock obeyed and looked at Sin,waiting for a command."I want you to go to the jail

and turn your-self in to the police until I contact you.Understand?"Cinderblock nodded

and stomped of to the jail.When Cinderblock couldn't see Sin anymore,he changed back

into his normal form.By this time,Raven and Starfire became conscience again."Good

job Sin.I told how them how you beat Cinderblock." Raven went where he was standing

and patted him on the back."Good job." But Starfire hugged him with everything she had."OHH!Friend Sin!You are so smart!Your attack plan was ingenious!" "Star,gasp,

can't breeeaaaatthh!" Starfire let go and said she was sorry.He looked at Raven and

blushed."Thanks,but it was Robin who gave the idea." "Me?How did I do that?" Sin

looked away from Raven and at Robin."When you mentioned that Slade was it's master,

I got the idea to turn into Slade.That's all." Raven then said,"Well,I guess that means that Cinderblock was just destroying things because he had nothing else to do."

"Apparantly." Beast Boy's stomach grumbled,"It's about lunch time,so I'm going to get

something to eat." Cyborg smiled a humongous(sp.?)smile."Yea!Let's go to the pizza

parlor.We can have an eating contest." "Your on!"Beast Boy and Cyborg started running

to the parlor,"I'll even beat you there!"Sin turned to the other titans."You think we should race them?I mean,I know I'll win."Raven looked at him."In your dreams."Raven flew off

in a burst of dark energy."Hmph."said Sin as he transformed into Raven and did the same.The real Raven soon caught up to BB and Cyborg."Hey!Slow down." Raven looked down."No."This delay allowed Sin to pass her.Robin jumped off of buildings

also passing the three other titans.Starfire passed them soon also.But when they saw

Sin sitting at the parlor looking like Raven,they stopped,except for BB and his one track

mind."I WIN!" "No you don't." He turned and saw Sin/Raven,then turned again and saw

the real Raven."But,how,who.."When he turned again and saw this time Sin.His eyes went white anime-style,then small little black eyes."Oh,you turned into Raven."

When they were finished,they headed back to the tower.They had indeed an eating

contest.Cvborg won,with Starfire and Sin in second place,Beast in third,Robin in fourth, and Raven in last.Robin and Beast Boy looked very sick."Ohhh.Raven,can you,uwpp,teleport us to the tower?"asked a greener than usual Beast Boy."No.You need to walk off that pizza." "Plllleeeeaaassseeee!" "No." "Cyborg,can we use the T-car?" "It's

at the tower,remeber?" "Oh yea."Sin then intervened."You can turn into animals BB."

"I can't fly.My stomach is to full." "Oh well,see you at the tower." Sin transformed into an

eagle and flew away."Why does everyone hate me?"Robin,who was supported by Starfire,rebuked Beast Boy,"I'm not complaning Beast Boy.Just bear it." "Excuse me,but

you have a person who can lift 10 tons supporting you!" Robin blushed,and pulled Starfire

along as if to suggest "hurry up".The next half hour was spent with Beast Boy's complaints.Finally,Raven had had enough,"Shut the #&# up!" Beast Boy looked at Raven wide-eyed."You have some,colorful language there."Raven glared at Beast Boy as

they reached the tower.Robin typed a code onto a screen by the door.The door gave a sigh of confirmation and open.When it opened,painful moans could be heard.Robin shouted,"Titans Go!".He thought to himself_,Oh no,he's transforming!_When they reached the common room,however,he was proven wrong.The Teen Titans west were playing

twister with Sin,all of whom,except Bee,were in awkard and painful positions.You see,

the Titans west had traveled about five-hundred miles in one night,so they were kinda

tired and slept in.Bee,who hadn't noticed the other titans,yelled,"Okay,Menos,right hand

red."Menos managed to get his stubby little hand on the red circle.The spinner was spun.

"Sin,left foot,blue."Sin had almost reached it,but he fell.As a result,the whole group fell.

Moans and groans were heard from the mass of humanity on the twister mat.Speedy

managed to get his voice back first."Awww,Sin.Why did you have to fall.I almost won.

Sin?" Sin didn't answer.He instead went into convulsions.His hair grew to the middle of

his back and became a beautiful,yet sinful shade off chesnut.His iris's became a mournful shade blue,and the rest of his body,er,took on the appearance of a blest woman

Speedy and Aqualad,as well as Robin,Beast Boy,and Cyborg,could only mutter a,"Whoa."The woman lifted her head and looked at them.She saw the boy's faces and

smiled.She thought to herself,_At least they're giving me looks of admiration and not_

_lust._"Hmmm.How nice to meet you." She was met by two starbolts,one sonic cannon,

several shuriken-like shards of dark energy,a t-rex tail,and several bombs.As they smoke

cleared,the other titans had wide-eyed,no nose anime looks on their faces.Bee sorta yelled,sorta said,"Why the heck did you kill her."Robin's eyes narrowed."She's not dead."

As he said this,two whip-like streams of liquid shot out of the smoke and attacked him.

Starfire gasped,"Robin!"The smoke cleared to show a woman in a shoulder strap,black

dress that went to the floor."I only said hi."the lady smiled.The ends of her hands became

spikes of ice."I guess that I'll have to kill you now."Her ice tipped whips met their mark on

Speedy's leg and hip.Blood spurted to the ground."Arrrhhhggg!"Speedy's leg collasped, and he fell to the floor.Bee assisted Speedy,while everyone else assualted the woman.

Raven began floating in the air,"So,your Sloth." Sloth nodded.Beast Boy appeared shocked,"What?!You're Sloth and you look like that!?" "Hmhm.You're sweet.I hate sweet

children.They remind me of that ignorant Alphonse Elric." "Who?"asked Robin.Sloth

smiled."My creator,and son."This statment shocked everyone in the room."You're,son?"

"Well,the son of the person I'm supposed to be." I'm sorry." "Don't be.Because I'm not going to be sorry when I kill every single one you." Everyone,excluding Bee and Speedy,

took on a defensive pose."We aren't going down without a fight."retorted Robin."Titans,

Go!"

Sloth looked at the number of attackers."There's to many of you.I'll have to thin you out."Sloth brought her arms to her chest and hunched over.After a second or two,she

pushed her chest out and threw her arms down.Several spikes of ice shot out of her(still attached to her) and impaled several of the teens,those being Beast Boy,Aqualad,and both Mas and Menos.One of the spikes hit Cyborg,but it couldn't get through his 'skin'

and instead shattered.All of a sudden,the spikes exploded with dark energy.This seemed

to hurt Sloth,because she scream a short scream of pain.The said impaled teens fell to

the floor,holding there bloody,but not fatal,wounds."You'll pay for that witch."Raven seemed unfazed by the insult."Bring it."Sloth hadn't noticed that Starfire had sneaked

behind her.She soon found out the hard way.Starfire made two starbolts on her fists,

but,instead of shooting them,she drove them into Sloth's body.The homunculus' body

began to boil.Sloth shrieked in pain.The watery creature's body began bubbling more

violently,causing her to explode.Starfire yelped a little as some of the super-heated water

came into contact with her skin.Bee was still in a daze from what she saw."Is she dead?"

Raven shook her."No."As soon as she said this,the water puddles around the room began moving to the center of the room.It joined together to form a human-shaped

liquid woman.That soon changed,as Sloth regained her normal form."Hmmm,you guys

are very creative.I'll have to be just as creative.She melted to the floor,and began covering the room with a thin layer of Sloth liquid.Starbolts,dark energy blasts,and

electrified birdarangs couldn't stop her.As soon as she had covered the room,the liquid

became frozen.Robin attempted to move,but couldn't.His feet had been frozen in place

with icy restraints.The walls seemed to silently laughing.They all managed to break the

restraints quickly,but couldn't dogde the many needle thin spikes that skewered through

the three titans.Small rivulets of blood slowly drizzled through the wounds.The liquid melted,and Sloth became normal again.Cyborg appeared behind her with a container of

sorts.She saw him,but couldn't evade the container.Cyborg turned it over quickly,and slammed the lid shut.Sloth said some words that sounded like,"I'll get out of here."Cyborg

shook his finger close to the glass in front of her face."Oh no you won't.It's airtight."Still,

Sloth tried to get out,but was unsuccesful.She sighed and resigned herself to her fate.

When Bee saw that the conflict was over,she ran to the infirmary,soon returning with

bandages,antiseptices,plasma packs,and antibiotics.She and Cyborg went around cleaning up the injured teens,while Raven healed herself and began healing severed veins and arteries.The bones were to complex,and she didn't have enough energy to

support it anyway,so she did what she could.The bones would have to heal by themselves.Luckily,Cyborg was testing a increased healing agent,something that makes

wounds heal faster,and thought that this was a perfect time to test it."You won't be fully

healed until about noon tommorow."The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the common room,but Robin's mind couldn't concentrate on what he was doing.He couldn't

help but think that if Sloth was that bad,then what would Envy be like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that Sloth's new powers didn't surprise you much.I think that I ended this chapter appropatley,so don't flame me about cliff-hangers,cause that wasn't much of

one.Please,please,please R&R.I've had about five-hundred hits and only six reviews.

Is it that bad?Oh and thank you crimcon shroud and Green gallant for reviewing.


	11. The Final Sin,Envy

Chapter 10: The final Sin,Envy

_This is Sin's last transformation.After this chapter,I'll probably discontinue it,_

_unless I get some reviews saying I should continue it.Since Envy is sooo bloodthirsty,_

_this chapter may contain some disturbing images.Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sin awoke in glass container._Hmmm,_Sin thought to himself,_I wonder how they got Sloth to stay in here?_He started shouting,"Hellooooo,is someone there?"But no-

one could hear him,since it was airtight."I hope they aren't going to mad."Sin turned one of his fingers into one of his finger-knives and slice the top of the container off. "Helloooo, is anyone awake?"He looked at a clock on a nearby wall.It said 9:00 A.M._Huh.I wonder why they aren't awake yet?_You see,during the whole,and short,time that Sin was with them,he noticed that a least Robin and Raven would be up by now.He decided that he

would go and check on everyone.He came upon Cyborg's door first and knocked.No

answer.One door down was Beast Boy.Sin knocked on his,and again,no answer.He knocked on everyone's door in the tower,until finally,Robin came out of his room.He saw

Sin and put a feeble smile."Hey Sin." "Robin,are you okay?" "I'm alright.Sloth was really

tough on us,though.Raven was the worst.She lost a lot of energy fighting her,then spent

just about the rest of her energy healing the team as best she could."Sin had a sorrowful

look on his face."I'm sorry."he paused for a second,then went on."I need to talk to Cyborg.Can you go wake him." "Sure.What do you need to talk to him about?" "I need to

ask him if the force field generator is fixed yet.If you thought that Sloth was bad,just imagine something ten times worse.Envy would kill most of you just for fun.He would

severly injure the rest of you,then watch you die slowly."Robin looked very worried and very disturbed."Let's go wake up Cyborg." The walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached Cyborg's room,Robin typed in a code.The code overrode the usual

one used to get in.The two walked over to where Cyborg was laying/standing.Robin tried

talking.That didn't work.He tried raising his arm and dropping it.That didn't work either.He

even tried slapping him in the face with one of his gloves.Sadly,this didn't work at all.Sin

noticed a big button on the wall next where Cyborg was.Normally,he wouldn't have noticed,since Cyborg's room had a whole crap-load of buttons.But this one was special.

It said_ Emergency wake up._"Hey Robin?" "Yea?" "Why don't we just press that button."

Robin smacked himself on the head when he saw the button.He muttered something like

"Of course..."Robin pressed the button,and Cyborg became animated almost instantly.

"Yo!Who woke me?" Robin raised his hand."I did.Sin has to ask you something important." "Oh,well what is it?" "Is the force field working yet?" "It should be.Why?"

Sin's face became a little down cast."So I don't kill anyone."Cyborg seemed a little shocked and disturbed.Okay,alot shocked and disturbed."Why would you kill someone?"

"Well,I wouldn't be killing anyone myself.It would be Envy.He is so blood thirsty.Sooo,to

keep people from getting killed,I'll just stay in the force-field." "Come on,he can't be that

dangerous."Sin glared at him,as though it pained him to tell what he was about to tell him.

"He killed a child just to spark a war.He assumed the form of an enemy soldier,killed the

child,and caused the soldier,who's form he used to kill the child,to be executed,even though she was innocent." "She?" Sin nodded."I guess he is that on."

Robin and Sin followed Cyborg to the newly rebuilt forcefield generator."The top is covered with a flame resistant plastic,can your alchemy work on it?"Sin shrugged."I don't

know what it is composed of,so I won't be able to manipulate the elements in it.So I guess,no." "I'll start it up.Go stand on that circle."Sin did as he was told.The generator

started humming.A red forcefield lit up the room,then became transparent."See you tomorrow."

When everyone was awake and in the common room,Robin told them what was

going to happen."Okay,everyone.This is what is going to happen today.Sin is going to be

held in a forcefield downstairs for our protection" "Wait a minute,our protection"asked a very puzzeled Bee."Yes_,our_ protection.Sin informed me that his last transformation is

probably worse than all the others combined.The tower will be on high alert today.You can still do whatever you want,but you will have to be ready to fight at a moments notice.

Any questions?" Aqualad raised his hand."What is his power?" Robin remebered what Sin had told."Envy can turn into any living thing,alive,dead,or something that has never

been created."This answer seemed please theur curiosity,so he went off to the gym to train.Everyone was a little jumpy the whole day.But they still weren't prepared for what was going to happen.

_(That night)_

Robin had just finished getting ready for bed,when he heard something.It sounded like someone crying.In the basement._Sigh_,thought the fearless leader,_I guess_

_I should go check it out._The cry sounded familiar to Robin.And the closer he got,the more familiar it sounded.Down the stairs he went.He could tell who the voice sounded

like,but he either couldn't be sure or didn't want to believe it.When he rounded the corner,his worst fear was confirmed.The crying was from Starfire!Starfire was lying

unconscience in the middle of the forcefield.Blood was everywhere.Her face was almost

disfigured beyond recognition.Her right leg and left arm were broken.How could he tell you ask?Her bones were protruding from her skin."No.NO!!!!!"Robin ran over to the switch that turned the forcefield of and on.He slammed his fist onto it.The force from this

punch cracked the plastic button and dented the metal.The forcefield generator's hum died down,allowing Robin to hear her labored breathing.Her turned to him a little."R-Robin?"she said,then passed out."Starfire!"He ran over to her and craddled her head in his arms."You always have cared for me,haven't you?"Robin's eyes became very big.He

looked down at the disfigured Starfire,only to see a teenage looking boy with hair that looked like palm-tree fronds."What?HUGH!"Envy had transformed his hand to look like

like Lust's.The two of the fingernails ripped through one of Robin's lungs,and the other

through his stomach."Hmhm.Stay here little birdie,while I go and finish your friends.I'll

bring back their heads to give you company while you bleed to death.In the meantime,

scream as much as you like.The strain on your lung will make you bleed more.Hehehe."

Raven awoke with a start.Powerful emotions were coming from the basement.

Emotions of anger and,fear?She also sensed a very evil presence emanating from the

basement also."It must be Envy.But that would mean,he escaped.She concentrated on

the force on the basement.It was walking up the stairs.She concentated on the beings

mind.She was able to get through,only to see darkness.And a giant eye in the exact center of the eye.But she didn't need to see anything,she only had to look into the mind's eye.But what she saw utterly repulsed her.The being did many horrible,evil,

tortureous things.She retreated as fast as she could.She sensed the being had stopped

outside her door.She knew she couldn't kill it,but she could stall it.She concentrated on

the being again,but in a different way.She concentrated on the beings head.She heard

something scream in pain outside her door.Raven began concentrating harder and harder,until she heard a sickening splat outside her door.She opened her door and ran

as fast as she could past the thing on the floor.She ran until she came to the common room crime computer terminal.There was a button on it that was labeled_ Emergency_

_call button._She slammed her hand on it.An alarm blared throughout the tower."That

wasn't a very nice thing to do ya know."She turned to see who the speaker was.What

she saw was a skinny teenage-looking male wearing a skin-tight,very short tanktop,

shorts with loincloths over them,socks with the heels and toes cut out,and a headband

with and inverted triangle."What do you want?" asked Raven,with no hint of fear in her

voice whatsoever."What I want is simple.I want you dead."Raven readied her dark

energy."You just try." "Gladly." Envy transformed his arms into mantis-like scythes.

"Because when I'm through,you'll wish you would have."said Raven.Envy made the

first move.His first scythe-arm missed,but second one grazed Raven's shoulder.

Not deep enough to be serious,but deep enough to cause quiet a lot of bleeding.Raven

returned the favor by forcing her dark energy into Envy's stomach.The result was Envy's

waist and legs ending up on one side of the room,and his torso and up on the other side."You,you witch."coughed Envy.The homunculus' torso began to sizzle as new flesh

was being formed,"But that's okay,because I'll kill you in the same way."Raven narrowed

her eyes at this."You don't regenerate instantly,so I'll do this."Raven formed a ball of darkness around Envy's head."What is this?"Raven frowned.She hated what she was

about to do,but she had to do it until eveyone could help her."I won't let you hurt anyone." Envy smiled."I already have.Your friend Robin had a punctured lung and

a ripped stomach." Raven's eyes begane to glow white."NOOO!!"She clenched her fist.

The ball of darkness crushed Envy's head and ripped it from his body.She threw it to the

floor.She turned and began running toward the stairs,but she was stopped.She felt a searing pain in her legs and fell the floor.Raven looked at her legs and saw that her achilles tendon had been severed."AHHHHHHH."Raven's hand began glowing white as

she began healing her severed tendons.Envy had severed them with his Lust hand.

"Now I have you where I want..."BOOM!Cyborg had shot his sonic cannon at the unprepared homunculus,blating him into a nearby wall."Raven!You okay!" "I'll be fine.

you and the others fend him off while I go and help Robin!" "What's wrong with Robin?"

"He's hurt."With that,Raven ran down the stairs."I have had enough interruptions already!"shouted Envy."DIE!"Cyborg dodged Envy and shot some missles at him.

Envy turned into rock golem looking and took the hit.He exploded on impact.When the

smoke cleared,Cyborg saw that only a human-sized rock had survived the blast.

But the rock changed back into Envy's normal form.Cyborg reared back and began

running towards Envy,but he stopped.Bee was standing where Envy used to be standing.She grinned evily."You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"Bee/Envy round-house

kicked Cyborg in the face._This is going to be a long night_,he thought to himself.

By the time Raven reached Robin,he was nearly unconscience."R-raven?I.."

"Don't talk.Just lie still."Raven's hand began to glow white again."I'm going to heal you,

but you have to lie still."Raven placed her hand on his chest.The wounds began sizzling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh!!!!"Mas y Menos,Cyborg,and Speedy had been throw against a wall.Envy

was currently transformed into a dragon.Envy(using telepathy)taunted,"I told you that you couldn't beat me." Bee flew sliently behind the dragon.When she reached it's head,

she forced her stinger's as far as she could into the creature's brain."ROAAROAAR!!!"

screamed the dragon.He passed out momentarily,and tranformed into Envy's normal

form.Envy was knocked out long enough for Bee to retrieve her stingers.Just as she pulled them out though,Envy kicked her feet out from under her,did a front flip,and drove his fist towards her using the momentum from his acrobatics to make his fists go faster.

Bee barely had time to react.Luckily,she had brought her stingers in front of her.Envy hit

on of the stingers sharp sides,but he couldn't stop.The stinger cut strait through to about

an inch behind the wrist."AHHHHHHHHRGH!" Envy screamed as he held his severed hand.Envy glared at Bee."I'll kill..."Envy suddenly became encased in ice.Bee leaned over to see behind Envy.Raven was supporting Robin at the top of the stairs.Robin

had thrown a nitrogen filled birdarang at Envy,freezing him in a solid layer of ice.

"Well,I'm glad that's over."said a relieved Speedy._Crick._Starfire looked around,"What

was that sound."_Crack._All eyes went to the frozen homunculus._Crack.Crick.Smash!_

"ENOUGH!"shouted the palm-tree headed homunculus(palm tree refers to the way his hair looks.)"I'm going to kill you all!!!"Envy transformed his ten fingers into talon-like

knives and began running toward the titans.One by one,the fell.Some were cut in the

shoulder,some in the stomach,some in the legs,all still conscience and very much in pain.Envy kept on slicing until he came to Raven.Her eyes had fear in them,but she

didn't let it show on her face."Do your worst."Envy grinned with bloodthirsty intent,but

stopped.Envy transformed his talon-knives back into normal fingers and grabbed his

head."No,..you..you can't have...have,CONTROL!"Envy went through many different

forms,but none of them were completly form,so they were very grotesque."I will,not

let you hurt my friends any longer!" Raven noticed that Envy's eyes would go from

green-brown,to crimson,and back again.She could tell that a battle of great proportions

was going on inside his mind."I will do whatever I want!" "You won't hurt them anymore!"

There was a flash of white light that could be seen from the city.When it faded,Sin was

standing where Envy was."I'm,I'm so sorry.Uhhh."Sin collapsed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had just finished healing everybody when Sin began to stir.He lifted his

groggily."What,what happened?"He opened his eyes and saw that blood was every where."Gasp.No."Raven called to him.(She was behind him.)Sin turned and saw everyone smiling."What?"What happened next surprised everyone.Raven went over

to Sin and hugged him."What was that for?"Raven smiled a bit."That's for fighting the

impossible,and winning."Robin held out a small,round yellow thing with a small antennae

and a capital T on the front."You have proven yourself,and earned the right to become a

titan."Everyone smiled.But Beast Boy ruined the moment."So,uh,what do we do about

the carpet stains?"Everyone,except Raven chuckled,laughed,or sighed at Beast Boy's

attempt to lighten the moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well,there you go.Review and tell me if you liked it.If I get five reviews,then I'll_

_continue the story.If not,then I'll just count this as a lost cause and work twice as hard on my other stories.See ya._

_-Glacier alchemist-_


	12. The 'Books'

Chapter 12:The 'Books'

_The transformation arc is OVER.I'm going to write another arc,but am having trouble.I would like some suggestions please.This a is just a filler._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Nine hours,six minutes,forty-three seconds.How much longer must I wait?How much longer must you keep me away.Why do you torment me with this silly thing called time?" "Sigh.Beast Boy,"said an annoyed sorceress."Your comic book store opens tomorrow,do we have to stay here all night?"Beast boy looked at her ,amazment filled his

eyes."Raven,this is not an ordinary comic book store.It's _the_ comic book store."He turned

to look at it once more.His eyes began to tear up."It's _so_ beautiful!"Starfire put her hand on Beast Boy's forehead."Friend Beast Boy?Are feeling okay?Has the fever of heat come to your head?"The changeling gave her a flat look."I'm fine.It's just that I can't wait!This store will have all the comics,manga,anime,hen...,and other books!"Starfire looked questioningly at Beast Boy,"Beast Boy,what is this manga,anime,and hen?"Sin grinned.

"Yea Beast Boy,what is this hen?"Of course,he already knew what it was.Beast Boy

turned his head nervously,"Uh,uh,oh,uh.Ahhh.I ment to say,and 'Henretta of the poison

glades' "Beast Boy smiled,thinking he ad avoided mentioning what 'it' was."Or,"said Sin,"Did you mean 'hentai'?"Beast Boy turned different colors,but mostly red.Starfire

turned to Raven."What is this 'hentai' Friend Sin accuses friend Beast Boy of saying?"

Raven whispered something in Starfire's ear,causing the Tamaranean to turn red and slap Beast Boy."Unacceptable!I will not allow such things to be brought into the tower!"

Robin intervened,"But Starfire,he's a teenage boy.He needs to see that."Sin looked at

Robin and shook his head,"You just want to see them after Beast Boy is through."This

time it was Robin's turn to turn red."Well,uh,you see..."Starfire was shocked."Friend Sin,

is that true?" "I was hopping you would ask.I have some photos I have been waiting to

show."Sin pulled out some photos out of his coat pocket.The first one had Robin going

into Beast Boy's room.The second was Robin coming out of Beast Boy's room with a

magazine.The third was an enhanced picture of the cover of the magazine. Starfire gasped,Raven rolled her eyes and said,"Boys.",and Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing."Robin!Why do you have these!"asked the red-head."Well,um,well." Sin

interrupted,"Cause he's a pervert." "Shut up!"shouted Robin as he put Sin in a

head-lock.Sin transformed into his water form and slipped from his grasp.He re-formed

behind Robin in his hardened-skin-form and put Robin into a head-lock of his own."I was

just telling the truth."Robin elbowed Sin in the gut,but injured himself instead."Ahhh!What did you do!" "My skin is harder than daimond right now idiot."

They all started walking away,with Sin dragging Robin by his cape,and Beast Boy by his shoes.(Because BB wanted to stay there until they opened,you know,to get one of his 'book'.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for shortness,but I have writer's block,and this is just a filler._


	13. Deadly memories

Chapter 12:Deadly Memories

_I"M BACK!I got this idea for the next arc by watching _Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquerer of Shambala_.I'll tell you more the next chap. how I got my idea.If I told you now,it would ruin the surprise.Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sin stood before a gate riddled with eyes,supported by human statues."You have _

_overcome the urge to ease your pain by inflicting pain by others.You did this because they were your 'friends'.This next test will decide if they truly are 'friends'.Go now."Sin nodded and awoke from semi-unconscience state_

Robin stood over Sin,wondering if he had hit him too hard."Sin?Wake up Sin. WAKE UP!!!!"shouted the exasperrated leader."W-what happened."asked a groggy Sin.

The group looked relieved.Beast Boy gave Sin an explanation."Well,we had just came back from the bookstore,and Starfire kept asking 'the nature of earth teenage males'.Youkept expounding on the subject of why males have to look at 'magazines',when Robin couldn't take it any longer.He punched you in the face,causing you to black out.My guess is that you explaned Robin to a T."Robin squinted his eyes at the comment,but let it pass."THAT subject aside,are you alright?When you were unconscience,you kept mutteringthings."Sin looked flustered,"It was,...nothing.It is just what happens to Beast Boy when I do this."Sin turned one of his fingers into a blade,causing Beast Boy to faint and start babbling incoherently."Riiiight.I'll be reading a book."said Raven."Whatever,"said the resident android,"You wanna play the new shooter game we got Sin?"Sin had an unusualtalent at games with killing people."Not right now." "Okay,Robin." "Sure."While Robin and Cyborg began mercilessly killing cyber people,Sin went up to Raven's room."Raven?"The door opened and and Raven

came out."Yes." "I have a few questions,about something I saw we I was knocked-out."

Raven nodded."Follow me to the roof." When they arrived,Sin just blurted it out."I was at

the gate again.He said there is going to be a test for all of us.Will look in my mind to see

if there is any clues about what the the test will be."Raven shook her head."Why not!"

"Did the gate tell you what the test will be?" "No." "Then we aren't meant to know.And even if it did say what the nature of it was,your mind is different from humans.I might

die if I go into your mind." "Oh.Is there nothing we can do to find out?"Raven shook her

head."Then I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves."The alarm went off.The intercom system shouted.,"Titans,Blackfire in the historic district!GO!"Raven began

levitating,then shot off towards the finacial district.Sin transformed into small dragon

and flew off also.

Blackfire was too busy enjoying destroying cars and storefronts to notice the

titans approaching."STOP IT SISTER!" "Well,if it sn't my sister,Stafire,and her cronies."

"Duuuude,we are not her cronies!"Beast Boy didn't get an apology.Instead,he got a mouthful of purple starbolt.Blackfire muttered something that sounded like_ idiot_ and

launched a barrage of starbolts at our heroes."Titans,MOVE!" They all succesfully dodged the barrage,then launched one of there own.Blackfire evaded it easily.Robin

snatched his bo-staff from his belt,and jumped.He began spinning the bo-staff,allowing it

to gain momentum,then swung at Blackfire.She held up her metal wrist cuff and blocked.Blackfire smirked,and punched Robin in the solar plexus.She went in for the kill,

but was distracted by a screaming Sin.The homunculus was on the ground cradling his and screaming in agony.A white light flashed,and the titans(with Blackfire)were brought to a gate dotted with eyes,being supported by tortured humans."Let the test commence."...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cliffie,oooohhh.The nature of the test will be revealed in the next chapter.See ya next time.Please r&r.


	14. Death of the Covetous One

Chapter 13:Death of the Covetous one

_Disclaimer:_I don't own Fma or Teen Titans.I won't repeat this for the rest of the story arc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light had cleared from Cyborg's.He was in a large room with a blond-haired

boy.The boy yelled at him."Where is Dante?What are you?"He wanted to say,"What are you talking about shortie?"Instead,he said,"I am Greed,A homunculus!I will live the way I

wish and that is all!"The boy clapped his hands and placed one on on his metal arm.A medium-lengthed knife formed from it.Cyborg wanted to say,"Hey man,you got it all wrong.I don't want to fight you."Instead,he taunted the blond by saying,"Come."The

yelled back,"Then here I come!"The blond ran towards Cyborg with his arm prepared to

swing at if necessary.He swung.Cyborg ducked,and swiped at the short teen with his razor sharp claws.When Cyborg missed,he jumped high in the air and landed on the

other side of the room and lunged at the boy.He attempted to jump-kick him,but missed. He was able to swing both his hands at the blond,but this missed also.The blond jumped into the air and kicked at Cyborg's head.Cyborg brought his arm up and blocked the kick.

The boy used the and brought his other leg up to push of Cyborg's arm.Cyborg felt

annoyance and fury rise through him.He dived at the blond,not giving him anytime to land.

Cyborg swung his arm at the boy.The boy fell to the ground and rolled/kicked Cyborg in the face.Pain surged his skull.He didn't feel like he was kicked.He felt like he was hit in the head with a bat.While Cyborg was recovering,the blond clapped his hands and slammed them onto Cyborg's chest.A tingle went through Cyborg's skin.He saw a window of oppurtunity and swiped at the boy.The turned,dodging Cyborg's claws,and rammed his knife into Cyborg's heart.Silence.A few seconds went by,then the boy retracted his knife.Cyborg just stood there.Pain pulsated through chest.Cyborg saw his arms turn into normal arms."You did good."came from his lips.Cyborg felt his knees give

way.The boys eyes seemed full of sadness."Kill me now." "Why." "Because I want everything to go my way."The boy nodded."I'm sorry."The blond clapped his hands together.A blue light came from a circle that was beneath them.Pain wrenched his stomach.It felt like energy was coming from every part of his body,and coming out of his mouth.Crimson-colored stones began pouring out Cyborg's mouth."Hurry up.End it!"

The boy hesitated,then stabbed Cyborg in the heart.Cyborg's eyes began filling with darkness.Sorry was the last thing he heard.

FLASH!Light filled Cyborg's eye's"Ack!Ugh.That was the worst dream I have ever had."Cyborgs head was pounding."I need an Advil."It was at that moment he realized he wasn't in his room,or for that matter,anywhere in Jump City."Your not in a dream."Cyborg

turned around and saw a faceless,featureless body standing before a gate with many eyes.Grotesque figures supported it.Shivers went down Cyborg's mainframe component.

"Where am I?" "You chose.It could be Nirvana,Heaven,Limbo,the Pie in the Sky,or even Hell." "WHAT!" "This is the area where truth is revealed.It has been revealed you are a true friend of the homunculus Sin.You will pass through here safely." "Soooo,if I wasn't a

friend of Sin's,what would you have done?" "The gate children would have taken you for

payment." "Payment for what?" "Your deciet." "That doesn't sound to bad."The gate opened and and hundreds of hands came out and grabbed Cyborg."Those are the gate

children." "OKAAAAAY!!!I get it!Let me go!"The hands let go of Cyborg."UAHHHH-woooo.

WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THAT!" "You were ignorant of the fact,so we taught you."

"Don't.Do.That.Anymore." "I will teach on anything you are ignorant of.I will always reveal the truth." "Fine.Just get me back home." "I cannot until everyone else is through with there tests." "Tests?" "Yes.Everyone that was near Sin when you were brought here is experiencing one death memory of one of Sin seven personalities." "Uhhhhh,you mean there experincing the death of each of the sins?" "Yes,but only one.You experienced Greed's death." "So,there going to die." "No.Only experience it.You will wait until there through."It pointed to the other titans and Blackfire."Blackfire's here too!" "Yep.She was near Sin when we brought you here." "Oh.So while I'm waiting,got anywhere where I can make a sandwich?" "No." "Awww man."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooo,you like this idea?Please review and tell me if you did or didn't.I want to have 5 reviews before I do though.See ya next time!


	15. The Dragon's End

Chapter 14:Dragon's End

_I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.Life decided that I needed a little lesson or something.In this story,I make up the part's between the episode _Death_ and _The conqueror of Shambala _based on the collector's edition book that came with movie_._You'll understand if you keep reading.Anyway,Let the show continue!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Beast Boy slowly awoke.But what he woke up as wasn't himself.He was

wearing something weird,and had just jumped into a gate-like thing.Then,he blacked out again.When Beast Boy awoke a second time,He was entirely different.He had scales,fin-like projections,and huge fangs._This isn't a problem.I'll just change back._When he couldn't change back to normal,he began to panic._What's going on?!Where the heck am I?!Who are those people with spears?!AHHHH!!!_The spearmen launched there spears at

him.A man who stood by said to himself,"We have finally forged all the spears.Maybe the spear of Longivus will help us capture the great serpent."Beast Boy felt spears tear into his dragonic flesh,and heard a roar of pain escape from dragonic mouth.The punctured flesh began tingling and make him feel warm.The pain began to ease and slowly felt a wave comfort wash over him.He fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke,a woman with blond hair was standing next to two other men,one of which was one of his capters.The lady began to speak,"Ancient lore says

that the great serpent is one the keys that can open the way to Shambala.Let's see if true."The lady placed her hand on part of Beast Boy's scaly hide and began chanting some mystical words.Beast Boy felt his body warm.He could see that he placed in a circle around the diameter of a dome,and that he was glowing with a pink,magic design.

A bright light appeared beneath him._What is THAT?!_A door appeared nearby.Many soldiers dressed in odd suits of armor walked out and jumped into the pink light.Suddenly,the light vanished.His blood began to boil with anger,but he didn't know why.Out of the corner of his eye,he saw a man with blond hair.A name which he didn't know came to his mind._Hoinhiem.DIE!!!._Beast Boy lunged toward the chained man.He heard him say,"Ahh.My son.How good to see you again." before he crunched his jaws down on to him.He felt calm after he had his human chew toy in his sharp teeth.Soon he

fell asleep.He awoke to a foriegn sound.Just a faint rasping sound.He couldn't see anything because a large tarp was wrapped around his head.Beast boy heard a voice.

"Why am i doing this?It's not like it going to work.Guess I'm just a sucker for nostaglia."

He recognized that voice.The name Edward Elric popped into his mind.Seconds later,

another noise was heard.It sounded like nothing he had ever heard."Still just a puppet,

aren't you pipsqueak?"came from his dragonic mouth.He heard the voice say,"Envy!?"

and then the sound of much metal hitting a stone floor."These men are crushed,sir!" is all

he heard before he black out.He felt his energy draining._Uhhh._He awoke a final time when the tarp fell off his head."Dad!How did they catch you?"The man in his mouth spoke,"Easily.I wanted to create a portal to the other world." "Why?" "Because of letting my son die and turning him into a monster..." A growl came from Beast Boy."..and all the people i have hurt." "Why are those reasons for helping them!?"Silence."You wanted to get me back home." "Yes.I will create a gate by sacrificing my own life." "Dad,don't!!" "Give Al..my regards."He felt the man grab his jaws and pull.Beast Boy hesitated,then crunched.An iron taste filled his mouth.A bright yellow light came from above.Beast Boy felt his body disappearing._It's finally over_.The world became black.Then glorius light.

Beast Boy woke up in a room of white."Hey,your finally up."said a familiar voice

"Cyborg?" "Yep." "I had this weird dream."He looked around and saw a gigantic gate riddled with eyes."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.What's going on!?!?!?!"

"Whoa!Calm down!"After Beast boy calmed down,Cyborg told him what was happening.

"Sooo,we are at a gate.Where experiencing death memories off Sin's personalities,and we are stuck here until everyone else is through." "That's right."said a voice that scarred the crap out of BB."W-who are you?"A featurless body appeared beside Beast Boy."In short,the gate in my true form." "Ohh.Soooo,is there anything to do while we are here?"

The gate smiled."Nope." "Aw man!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay!That's finished.The next chappie will be Raven experincing Lust's memory.

See ya next time!Please R&R.


	16. Gluttonous Wrath

Chapter 15:The Gluttinous wrath

_WARNING:This chapter will be different from the others.The memories of Wrath and Gluttony will be together.Please read and review.PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!_

_Rp means Robin's point of view._

_Sp means Starfire's point of view._

_I will go ahead and use the normal title for the first ones._

_Disclaimer:don't own TT.I won't repeat this._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's POV

----------------

Robin woke up.The funny thing was,he was walking down a long flight of stairs,with a boy in a crimson trenchcoat."So where are we going Wrath?"He wanted to yell_ How the heck would I know?_But His lips didn't obey."Sigh.I guess I'll find out soon enough."Robin mentally shook his head.He tries to look down,but couldn't.He tried to stop,but couldn't.He caught something in the corner of his eye._Metal?A metal ARM!_

Robin was freaking out.He wondered what had happened to him.They eventually reached the bottom of the stairs,which led out to a large underground city._Wow!This place is amazing._A name came to his mind.A name he had never heard._Dante._He felt a malice deep in his soul at the very mention of that name,and he didn't even know the name!The duo walked into what looked like totaled theater.The boy clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground.A large circle with a curious design quickly branched out from his hands._That looks alot like,...Sin's alchemy!_The boy frowned."It didn't work.I did see the gate on that day.If this one works the same way..."The boy grabbed his shirt where his heart was.Robin heard a noise.He turned to the side of the city just in time to see debris being blasted,and monster of horrific poportion...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire's POV

------------------

Starfire woke up with one thought in her mind._Hungry._Then she went back to her normal self._Why am I so hungry?Did not we eat before we left the tower?_

She looked around a little.She was in gigantic cave.A far away sound came to her ears.It sounded like raw electricity._Food.Wait,why am I thinking of this thing?_She burst through the wall of her cave and jumped.She landed and smiled.She saw two boys._Food!!!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Robin heard this escape from his lips."Gluttony."The boy turned."Gluttony?"Robin heard himself answer,"One of the seven like me,a MONSTER!"The monster roared an unearthly roar and charged.She side-swiped Robin with one of her three tails.Robin went flying and landed about two-hundred yards from where he was first standing.He slowly got up and saw the monster roaring again.A reddish-pink fluid gushed put of it,turning into hard stones when the streams hit the ground hit the ground.The monster jumped at him and landed close by on a subterranian bank.

Water rained down.Robin saw the pellets._I have to get one of those!What am I thinking?_He slowly got up and began running.He jumped and slid on pool of water,sliding underneath the beast and jumping over her tails.He stopped and put his hand into a crack with some stones in it.The monster hit Robin with her tail at full force.Robin hit the side of a partially submersed wall.Pain filled his whole body as sunk beneath the surface.He opened his eyes a little.His heart leaped!He saw some stones!He grabbed some and looked at them for a moment,then crammed them into his mouth.

The monster roared.She rammed all of her tail's heads into the water and grabbed Robin.She pulled her tails out and pulled.The three tail heads threw there prey up into the air,then lunged...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sp

----

_FOOD!!!!_Starfire made her tails lunge at the boy.She felt a sharp pain on one of her tails.It fell screaming.Then,the tail's head was cut off!_AHHHHH!!This pain,it feels so,so foriegn._She saw the boy land nearby._Auuuuurgh!You'll pay!_One of her tails began running toward the boy at over thirty mph.Starfire was shocked to see that the boy had managed to stop it,then decapitate it._AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!I'm going to eat YOU!!!_She ran one her hands near the ground.When it connected,the boy went flying into a faraway column.The boy crashed through.Starfire jumped after him, destroy-ing the rest of the column.The boy landed on a nearby arch.He began running._You won't get away from ME!!!!!!_She slammed her hand onto the arch,throwing the boy to where the other boy was._You two just stay there._...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rp

----

He knew what he had to do.He turned and punched his mechanical arm deep into the ground.Robin saw that he had punched into the circle the other boy had made.CHOMP!He felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life surge through his torso._UGH!Why did I..ugh,...do that?_"Do it.Transmute us both to open the gate"he felt himself weakly say.He heard the other say."Of course.The gate always opened,when a homunculus was brought to life."Robin heard himself say something again."That's right.I know you came here intending on offering your life to bring your brother back.I never want to see that.NEVER AGAIN!" "Wait!You mean you want to..." "Please,I just want to go home,where mommy is."The monster crunched down harder,making blood go everywhere."AHHHH!NOW!"The boy hesitated,then ran towards him yelling.The boy clapped his hands and slammed them onto the monster and Robin.He blacked out,then came before a gate surrounded by darkness.Then,it opened,making everything go a bright yellow.A woman stood there with her arms out._Mommy._Robin went into the womans arms,then woke up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sp

----

Starfire was confused.Why was that boy running towards them.She had heard them,but was to busy savoring the taste in her mouth.Iron.She thought it was peculiar she liked it,but she did.The boy clapped his hands together and slammed them onto her and her meal.A bright blue light blinded her.She felt her body desentigrating,disappearing, and all-together going away.Darkness enclosed upon her.Then,glorious light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire woke up beside each other at the same time."HEY!"said two familiar voices.Cyborg and Beast Boy ran up to them."Who where you guys?"Robin and Starfire looked confused."What do you mean friends Cyborg and Beast Boy?"asked Starfire.The duo explained to the other duo what was happening.Finally,aiding their horrible explanation,the gate's bodily form helped them."You two experienced Gluttony and Wrath."Robin looked surprised,"Did you say,'Gluttony'?"The gate nodded.Starfire realized what had happened.She started crying and hugged Robin.Very hardly I might add."ROBIN!I'm sorry,... I put you through so much pain,I didn't want to,but..." "It's okay Star.The gate said we where experiencing the death memories.You couldn't help it." Starfire hugged Robin harder."Thank you,...for your forgiveness."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you like that ending?Please tell me so.REVIEW!_


	17. haitus

I am sorry,but all my stories are on permanent haitus.The reason is my mom doesn't like this site because of all the cussing,cursing,and swearing.If you want me to start again,just tell me.But if not,then stories will just be there.

-Glacier alchemist-


End file.
